Cover Me Up
by thisoldporcelaincoffeeshop
Summary: Three cases in which Kurt and Blaine share clothes.


The first time it happens, it's a happy little accident. They had just cooled down from a heavy make out session in the Dalton common room, faces flushed, all breathless and giggly as they helped each other back into their blazers. Deft fingers working at the buttons as they watched as hands lingered on chests, only to be snatched away seconds later with a soft chuckle and a high blush on their cheeks.

"Well, that sure was a rather successful 'practice' session, if I do say so myself." Blaine flashes a dopey little smile, hearts nearly beaming out of his eyes. He was always a sucker for their code word for making out, using it at any chance given. Kurt laughed every time.

"Indeed. Though, it really wasn't a successful History study session. Oh well, United States Judicial System, we will study your intricacies another day." Kurt sighs, feigning sadness as he just moves closer, trailing a finger down Blaine's bicep, down, down to the cuff of Blaine's blazer and _oh-_Kurt bites back a grin.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asks, cocking his head to the side and Kurt loses it then, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck as he chuckles, pulling on the ends of Blaine's cuffs until they fully cover his hands.

"Your blazer. Or should I say _my _blazer. Explains why mine is practically constricting me." Kurt had thought it was just the wave of warmth he always felt after making out that was constraining his breathing, but as he pulled back to look at his own chest, it was clear that wasn't the case.

Blaine blushes a deep crimson red, his eyes grazing Kurt's chest. "I-I like it."

"You're just saying that because it's so tight. Pervert." Kurt smiles, pushing lightly at Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine bites his lip, blushing to the tips of his ears. "No. I think I just like seeing you in my clothes." He says shyly, ducking his head.

"Blaine, our blazers look the exact same, how can you-" But he isn't able to finish, cut off by Blaine's lips pressing hard against his. It's all teeth and too dry, rough in a way that makes Kurt's toes curl in his shoes and soon enough he's relaxing into it, giving back as much as he's getting before Blaine pulls back and rests his forehead against Kurt's.

Then, Blaine's breath warm against his lips, making Kurt shiver, he says, "I just like it."

Blaine wakes up, his body feeling sated and limp. After reality had finally poured itself back into his brain, he couldn't help but let the slow grin spread across his face. Because he and Kurt had shared something spectacular last night. Had joined two beautiful souls in the most intimate way imaginable.

Blaine snuggles closer to where he's spooning Kurt, burying his nose into the crook of his neck, peppering the skin there with light kisses.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Blaine whispers, breath hot against Kurt's neck.

"Mmm…" Kurt hums, turning himself around in Blaine's arms. Their faces are so close and all Blaine can really see is a fuzzy blur of a face. But he smiles anyway, ducking in to press a soft kiss to Kurt's lips like he just can't help it.

"Hi." Kurt says breathlessly once they pull apart, foreheads pressed together in that annoying crook of the pillows.

"Hi." Blaine repeats, still a toothy grin plastered onto his face. He just can't stop smiling, his chest bubbling with love and utter content.

Kurt smiles, wrapping a hand around Blaine's slim waist before pecking him on the nose, rolling back over to get himself out of bed. Blaine lets out a noise of protest, but he can't really complain when he's met with long, pale naked limbs. He shamelessly rakes his eyes across Kurt's body, not even faltering the slightest when Kurt catches him and blushes deep. "I'll be right back, I'm just going to go make us coffee. Okay?"

"Oh, my own personal coffee deliverer? I could get used to this." Blaine teases, snuggling up closer to his pillow that just surrounds him with the smell of _Kurt _in his bed and his heart does that flippy thing all over again.

"Don't get used to it." Kurt laughs, throwing on the first sweater he finds and a pair of pajama bottoms Blaine was going to lend him last night. "I'll be right back." Kurt whispers, leaning down over the bed to press a kiss to Blaine's forehead. He blinks his eyes open slowly, warmth flooding his chest all over again when he's met with Kurt's face.

"Oh." He smiles lifting up on his elbows and staring at the dip of Kurt's throat where it peeks out from the sweater. _Blaine's _sweater to be exact. Blaine isn't really thinking when he stands up, crashing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt lets out a surprised little yelp before melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms tight around Blaine's bare shoulders. Blaine fists his hands into _his _sweater. Eventually, they both pull back, panting and breathless. Blaine's half-hard, and he would be embarrassed, but Kurt looks _really_ good in his clothes.

"What was that for?" Kurt says softly.

"You're wearing my sweater." Blaine groans.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I am." Kurt grins that cocky little smile of his, the one that makes Blaine just want to kiss him breathless all over again.

"_Kurt." _Blaine whimpers.

"Blaine." He teases back as he steps away, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm going to go make us some coffee. I'll be back in a minute."

He walks away moments later with just a swift kiss, leaving Blaine speechless and so, _so _turned on.

_He's going to be the death of me. _Blaine ponders.

"Blaine. We can't keep doing this." Kurt whispers, placing a hand on Blaine's knee, tracing light patterns there that are just a tease.

"Come on, Kurt. You left them at my house last night and they just so happened to go perfectly with my sweater today."

"This is the third time you've 'borrowed my mustard pants, Blaine. They miss me."

"Oh come on, Kurt. It could be like the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants: Mustard Yellow Edition. This could make us famous."

"Oh shut up." Kurt smiles.

"I'll make it up to you, Kurt. Today, I'm taking us shopping for matching sweaters. Your choice, my treat."

"You spoil me, Blaine Anderson." Kurt laughs.

A kiss to the cheek, "I know."


End file.
